fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of the White Hand
The Order of the Green Hand was a knightly order founded by House Gardener, the Kings of the Reach, whose sigil was a green hand. Only those both virtuous and skilled in arms were offered membership. The last members of the Order died with King Mern IX Gardener at the Field of Fire during the Aegon's Conquest. However, the knights of House Manderly still claim membership in the Order, as the Manderlys had previously been exiled from the Reach. They now serve out of the Wolfs Den acting as the military arm of White Harbor, being reorganized into the Knightly Order of the White Hand. Structure Created in their original form in the Age of Heros, the knights of the Green Hand were to protect the King and their interest. However, after being reorganized and restructured by House Manderly they follow a strict hierarchy based on rank and experience. * Grandmaster - Leader of the Order and most skilled of all the Knights, elected to their position by the Alderman. * Alderman - Eldest of the five branches of the Order, advisers of the Grandmaster and Commanders of the Army. * Landed Knights - Knights that have proven their skills and leadership within the Order. Granted Land by one of the Lord though still serves the Order. Given the rank of Knight Captains. * Unlanded Knights - Squires or Sergeants that have proven their skill and knighted by the Lord of White Harbor or fellow Knights. They live in the Knights Ward of White Harbor. Given the rank of Knight Leftenants. * Sergeants-at-Arms - Peasants that wish to join a higher cause in the protection of the people. In joining they take the Oath of the White and give all they have to the Order. * Sergeants - Peasants that have knowledge of a trade such as blacksmiths, carpenters, stable-hands, and general laborers. They work with the Order to maintain the protection of the people. Oath and Duties "I kneel before the people who are not able to stand for themselves, Tyrands, Maruaders, and those of Darker Elements I swear to protect against, In accepting this Dagger I swear on my life and name to see the Realm safe and secure." - Oath given during the Knighting Ceremony When the Order of the Green Hand was reorganized into the White Hand, Lord Corly Manderly have five specific Orders. # Enforce the Law of the North, protect the people from those that wish to break the law dictated by the leader of the North. Those found breaking the Law are to be brought before the Alderman for judgment and if found guilt will be punished by the Lord of Winterfell. # Protect the Trade, ride along with trade caravans and make sure that they are protected and conduct the trade of the North # Guard the Knowledge of the North, protection of the library of White Harbor and see its continued growth. # Be the Guardians of the Faith, no matter who prays to who, the destruction of others faith must never be allowed, Commoners are to be equal among each other. # See to the safety of the Realm, protect the Starks, and their bannerman, always be ready to command the armies of the North. The Order of the White see to the protection of the Realm and act accordingly to the protection of the Realm. Branches of the Order of the White Due to the many needs of the of the Order of the White Hand they are broken into the Five Fingers and conduct their designated orders. The Five Fingers are broke into the Green Finger, Gold Finger, Blue Finger, Red Finger, and the Steel Finger. Each guarding a certain aspect of their original Orders. Blue Finger The Blue Finger is the largest of all the branches of the Order. They conduct themselves as the protectors of the Law within White Harbor. Acting as the Policing Force within the harbor, they also deal with the Customs and entrance of the ships and Travelers. An elite group of Knights and Sergeants are considered Seekers of Justice along the Range, often just called Rangers. They are in charge of tracking down run away criminals and bring them back to see justice. Once captured, a criminal will face judgment from the Elders of the Order who spend their later lives studying the Laws. If found guilty they will then have to face the Lord they crossed or the Lord of Winterfell for final judgment and charges. Gold Finger The Gold Finger is the second largest branch of the Order. They wear a stack of gold coins on their shoulder plates and are in charge of patrolling the Trade Routes for pirates and bandits. This is the main source of donation for the Order so though it is the second largest branch they receive some of the better equipment. They can be contracted out to transfer large amounts of coin to and from where they are minted. Knights and soldiers of this branch are seen as the most honorable and trustworthy and can only join at the request of another knight willing to put their honor on the line. Green Finger This Branch of the Order is rarely seen. They are consider the Seekers of Truth and Harmony. They protect the Library of White Harbor. Though they do send knights on missions to collect knowledge from around the world, it is rare to see them at work. Those sent on the mission are often called "Seekers" for their offical name of Seekers of Knowledge of the Forgotten. Other then their protection of the Library and sent on long missions, not much else is known about this Branch. Red Finger The Red Finger are protectors of all Faiths. Though localized around White Harbor, these Knights are in charge of protecting the temples and septs of the many faiths accepted by the Lord of White Harbor. Squires and Sergeants are in charge of cleaning the places of faith. Though the smaller of the Branches they take their job very seriously to a near zealous fervor. Many take this job as followers of less known faiths and believe themselves as the guardians of their prospective faith. Steel Finger or Steel Thumb Thee smallest of all the Branches, the Steel Finger or as some have come to call it the "Steel Thumb" is where all the Landed Knights and the Grandmaster sit. They are the professional army of the Order and command the War Ships. They often go out on missions to increase their veteran knowledge of war and combat. They prepare themselves to one day command the Army of the North for when they are called upon. Holdings and Investments * Prison of Wolfs Den * Knights Ward in White Harbor Category:Organization